Knight (Final Fantasy XII)
The Knight is a License Board in the Zodiac versions of Final Fantasy XII. It is represented by the zodiac sign of Leo. The Knight has access to 137 licenses, which require 8,546 LP to unlock, as well as up to 10 additional licenses through summon licenses costing 635 LP, and 3 additional licenses costing 305 LP through Quickening licenses. Profile The Knight equips heavy armor and uses swords and greatswords as its primary weapons. It can use some White Magick, though is primarily based in physical attacking. The job has consistently the highest damage output among physical attackers, especially with the right buffs. It can use all heavy armor, and learns all three Shield Blocks, giving it high evasion. Knights have few means to deal with flying enemies, can only acquire one Swiftness augment, and are unable to learn Potion Lore. In The Zodiac Age the player can unlock two license boards for each party member. Knight with Bushi: Bushi's katana does damage based on both Strength and Magick Power. Bushi has high Magick Power and equips magick-boosting mystic armor, but has mediocre Strength. Knight has good Strength and Strength-boosting heavy armor, allowing one to boost damage done with katana. Knight unlocks some good White Magicks, and its Magick Power can be enhanced by Bushi. Bushi and Knight combination allows the character to equip White Robes (50% damage boost for Holy) and Excalibur (strong holy-elemental weapon) at the same time, and to unlock three Swiftness licenses, making the character excellent against the undead, and any enemy that doesn't resist Holy. Another good combination is with Time Battlemage that has three Swiftness licenses, ability to use crossbows for ranged damage, and has some magick power to make better use of Knight's White Magick, making for a strong attacker that still has many support abilities. Giving this combination to a female party member means they start with Cure, and can unlock the other healing spells with Espers. This combination can thus be used to build a "Paladin" without needing to pair Knight with the White Mage (although this combination can also be good, especially since it gives access to the White Robes-Excalibur set up). Pairing Knight with Black Mage can make something akin to a powered up Red Mage, making the Knight's White Magick more useful and giving them ranged fighting capabilities before getting access to Telekinesis by using magick. Knight-Black Mage can equip heavy armor for boosted defense and cast Faith on themselves. Knight-Monk combination can unlock many useful spells and Bravery and Faith, the latter making the character's magick more usable even without Magick Lores. Monk's maximum Battle Lore and high combo add offensive options to Knight's defense. When paired with a Shikari, Monk or other Light Armor user, the character can use Brave Suit (auto Bravery) with maxed out Strength for impressive damage without needing to buff. Both Monk's Poles and Shikari's ninja swords combo well, and Knight has access to the Genji Gloves to maximize combos. Shikari can make Knight's peerless defense superlative, with Evasion Daggers, which together with Shields raise evasion far higher than even the Wyrmhero Blade and like weapons. Due to the Knight's primary weapons' reliance on Strength stat and its ability to use high level White Magicks, a character with naturally high Strength and Magick stats, such as Ashe, can be a good candidate for the job. However, by the endgame, everyone can reach max stats with leveling up and best equipment. Chaos, Zodiark and a Quickening, side by side, together block off Excalipur, Revive, and +390 HP. Only one of the three need be purchased to gain access, and only the Quickening access exists until the Espers are obtained. License Board License list Equipment Magick Technicks Augments Espers and Quickenings Category:Jobs in Final Fantasy XII